


Something's Fishy

by foxymonstrocity



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Sirens, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymonstrocity/pseuds/foxymonstrocity
Summary: Sirens didn't get along with each other unless it was to get food and human wasn't to your taste. You preferred fish to sailors and the other sirens didn't appreciate the lack of effort you gave during hunts. Eventually they chased you out, attempting to take chunk out of your tail as you darted away. A week later, you arrived in a greasy part of the ocean that gave you headaches. Yet you found yourself coming to the same spot every day for two months to help your new friend, 2D. Quickly you found yourself falling for the pretty boy but confused of what these emotions were! Meanwhile, Murdoc discovers your species is real and has big plans for you.





	1. 1 - Murdoc's Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2D (Gorillaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillaz/gifts).



> i tried really hard to make this gender neutral but it didn't work out :,(   
> it was going to be a oneshot at first but i changed it muahaha  
> anyways enjoy!
> 
> (requests open)

||Something's Fishy||

 

2-D (Stuart Pot) X Siren!Reader

 

||Warnings||

language  
murds is a turd ha

 

 

A cold, robotic voice repeated the same sentences she had been saying all morning. Cyborg Noodle was downloaded with all updated internet information, stored in her brain. If she was in a city- or any place with wifi- like a phone, if there was news she would know about it. However since this forsaken island had no WiFi, Murdoc was left stumped with the limited information that Cyborg Noodle had. He quickly scribbled down the words she said for the last time and stared at what he wrote. Specifically, the words Pacific Ocean. Murdoc knew exactly where his beach was, the Pacific Ocean. In said ocean was gossiped to be sirens. Possibly the most horrifying mythical creature around- which was what initially drew the Satanist to it. The siren was a beautiful, mermaid-like being with a hypnotic voice. The beast uses it's voice to lure sailors, and their ships, to their demise. Murdoc had come to his first artist block since he arrived on his island. His lead singer was on some strike which didn't help. For two months now, 2D wouldn't sing! So Murdoc was up late trying to think of a melody when he heard an incredible voice that seemed to leave an eerie feeling in his new HQ. Suddenly he had an idea. It would be dangerous but if it worked, worth it. 

 

2D was also one to hear the creepy tune. He woke from his uncomfortable slumber and rubbed his eyes with a tired smile. The azure haired man lied in bed, impatiently waiting for the signal he was safe. His ears perked up at the tapping sound on his glass window. 2D quickly sat up with a smile, looking out the mirror to see you. As usual, you had a big smile gracing your lips, flashing those wickedly sharp teeth. 

"Hey, (Name)" He said tiredly but with a soft smile. 

You did a quick flip to show off your joy- and your tail. You had a long, dark green, powerful mermaid tail. You weren't colorful like the mermaids 2D had seen in children's books but you had explained to him you weren't a mermaid. You were a siren. (Hair length), (hair color), locks danced around your face as you moved. Dark green freckles could barley be made out on your (s/c) skin through the dirty window. He could sometimes see gills on your neck but often thought it was an illusion since you had a nose.   
2D had been trying to escape for weeks with you. At first he thought you were going to eat him but you honestly told him you preferred fish to humans. Not to mention you had nonchalantly said he was "the cutest human you'd ever seen; so cute, in fact, you wouldn't eat him.". This caused 2D to spend the rest of his night hiding under his bed, blushing. Apparently sirens were very blunt. 

 

Unintentionally, of course. 

 

You'd never told 2D the real reason you wanted to help him escape was because you liked him. A lot. The day you stumbled upon his weird home beneath the surface was the best day of your life! You were a loner most of the time. Sirens didn't get along with each other unless it was to get food and human wasn't to your taste. You preferred fish to sailors and sirens didn't appreciate your tone- literally. When you sang to help them lure men to the rocky caves, you sang without passion that it threw off the other sirens and almost ruined the song. You were chased away from a hunt one evening, a siren even took a nip at your tail to ensure you would leave. Soon after you left the caves, you found some dolphins who were great with directions. They pointed you towards the Pacific Ocean as Hawaii was your destination! Slowly but surely you made your way to the paradise you'd heard of. You sometimes sang to yourself while laying on your back on top of the surface. Sirens got cold very easily, although it doesn't harm them, it can slow them down significantly. Much like snakes, you would lie on the rocks in the sun for hours to soak up the heat. It was difficult to do with no rocks around but you managed. You would stay on the surface until the sun went down, or a boat was too close for comfort, then you would dive down to the bottom to hunt. One afternoon, you were about to head under the water when you suddenly jolted backwards. Your ears perked up at the sound of a voice as you looked up to follow where it might be coming from. In the near distance you were shocked to see some small man-made island. For the first day upon seeing the strange island you merely circled it like a shark, getting as close as possible without entering the disgusting change of water. The voice returned that night but this time sounded muffled. You looked with narrowed eyes at the oddly shaped house upon the island, swimming around it once. Suddenly you heard struggled screams by a less graceful voice, those could clearly be heard underwater. 

You dove under the water and could honestly say that you'd never expected this. A long pipe lead to a circular, metal bubble about 12ft under water! The screams would be unheard by anyone except you. You were granted view into the little, metal bubble with one window. It was covered in algae on your side so you scraped it off to get a better look. A very messy room lied inside, as if a child had just thrown a tantrum. 

 

"'Ello? Is someone there?" A thickly British accent cried. 

 

"I'm a someone." You tapped on the window in thought, curious of how you would get inside to properly greet this stranger. You looked to find the source of the voice inside but your view was limited- and it didn't help one of the curtains was halfway drawn. 

 

"'O-Ow can you be talkin' out there? And ain't t-that whale there?" The voice asked.

 

You looked around for any sign of a whale. There was indeed a large whale swimming away from the island.

 

"I think he's going to get some food." You concluded.

 

A young, fragile looking man with dark circles under his black eyes popped up. He had a head full of azure hair that looked so soft, you wanted to touch it. The poor man looked terrified as he pushed back the curtain so you could see a bit more into his room. Suddenly the man started to laugh.

 

"'At's it! I've lost it aha!" He rubbed his eye sockets and then his temples. The fear in his eyes returned as he stared at you. He was scared he'd finally lost his mind from being trapped in this room for so goddamn long. However your heart felt like breaking for some reason as you saw him begin to tear up. You wanted to see this man content at the least, he had the expression of a kicked puppy. 

 

"I'm (Name)." You quickly tried to redirect his thoughts. You tilted your head and put a fingernail to the glass, pointing at him.

 

"2D... You can call me 2D." He sniffleed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

 

2D could remember everything else as clear as day from that night. He had told you his tragic, confusing story up to this point and you promised to help him! Even thought it had been a month or so without any luck of freedom, you have indeed helped 2D. You wouldn't have noticed, considering you'd met him during a mental breakdown, but 2D felt better than he had in years. You listened to his problems, his past and tried to comfort him best you could, giving advice when you knew what to say. Often you would write songs together and sing- not so much you because you weren't sure what would happen. Or you would look over his shoulder as he sat on his bed and read comic books aloud to you, explaining what was happening. You'd both been so caught up in the comic battle that neither of you heard the elevator coming down. The door suddenly opened and;

 

"Oi, 2D, I got's an idea an- holy crap!" A gruff voice you'd heard only once before shouted. You gasped when you realized the voice belonged to that Murdoc fellow that 2D told you about. 

 

He was pointing right at you.

 

You didn't know what else to do—except to swim as fast as you could away from there. With one flick of your tail you bolted away, out of Murdoc's sight. 

 

"Did you-" The bassist darted towards the window, shoving 2D out of the way. The azure haired man defensively covered his head as Murdoc looked out the window. A frustrated growl slipped out when he realized the creature was gone. Cyborg Noodle watched from the open elevator door, her rifle slung over her shoulder. In her hands held a trey of food for 2D. Normally she wouldn't make eye contact with the man but she was currently staring at him suspiciously. 

 

"What?" 2D asked innocently. 

 

Murdoc looked between the two and shook his hands dramatically, "It doesn't matter. She'll be back."

 

"Wha-? What do you want wif' 'er?" 2D looked to the window, hoping you would be lingering out there. Murdoc frowned as he looked to the singer, suspicion plain on his face. When 2D looked back to the bassist, he immediately turned his eyes to the floor. 

 

"D'ya know 'er?" Murdoc asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

Cyborg Noodle placed the trey on 2D's bed and slipped the rifle off her shoulder, holding it as she normally would. 2D stiffened. She wouldn't actually shoot him, right? 

 

"She comes aroun'." 2D answered before Murdoc lost his temper, "Only when she hears me singin'." 

 

"Hears you singin', aye?" The bassist crossed his arms, still suspicious, "Thought you weren' gonna sing f'me anymore."

 

Murdoc had a point and 2D cursed himself for forgetting this.

 

"Don' mean I won' sing f'me." The singer replied a bit of anger in his voice.

 

A deliciously evil plan began to form in Murdoc's mind. Perhaps the riskiness of his first idea was unnecessary after all! If he could lure that siren to them, instead of going on a wild goose chase to find a whole bunch, they wouldn't be in danger of being eaten alive! Murdoc's smirk returned as he turned to Cyborg Noodle. 

 

"I'll 'ave the whale pay extra close attention during practice then." Murdoc said, his back to 2D. Cyborg Noodle followed her boss into the elevator, pressing the buttons when he was safely inside. Her eyes settled on the singer before the doors closed. 

 

He looked relieved.

 

2D sucked in air the minute the doors closed. Odd. He didn't even remember holding his breath. Murdoc's words rang in his head for a moment but he calmed himself. You could easily trick bloody whale like you always did. Being significantly smaller than the whale made you faster, all you had to do was swim a few miles or so away from the island and sing. Your voice would draw the whale that way and by the time he got there to see you were gone, he still had to turn around to go back to guarding the singer. This gave you 40 minutes, at least, to talk to 2D every day! However even with this knowledge, 2D still felt unsettled. If Murdoc wanted something, nothing would stop him until he was satisfied. The singer's stomach dropped further when he realized that he had no idea why Murdoc wanted you! 

2D sat on his bed, resting his head against the wall near the window. He saw the sun peaking through the water, the sky slowly turning purple. His eyes trailed onto the tray of slop that Murdoc called food. 2D's stomach seemed to beg him for something edible. He moved the tray in front of the elevator, Cyborg Noodle would pick it up in the morning when she brought breakfast. 2D dropped to the floor, sliding under his bed to find his stash of candy bars. Only once in a blue moon would the robotic girl bring him something like this— and 2D was smart enough to pile up anything that wouldn't expire for an occasion like this! The eery cries of the whale began to return right before he could open a candy wrapper. A shiver went up 2D's spine and his appetite suddenly disappeared. He lied awake all night listening for your voice, in case you came back. 2D's head began pounding from the lack of sleep and food. The morning light began to peak through and settle among the little belongings he had in the room. 2D slid out from under his bed to shut the curtains. The darker room only made him sleepier, he couldn't help but lay on the bed and let his eyes close. It would only be for a few minutes, he promised himself. 

The singer awoke at the grinding gears of the moving elevator. 2D sat up abruptly and read the clock, looking to it and the window in disbelief. 

 

6:00pm?! 

 

How could this be?!

 

His worries only increased when Murdoc and Cyborg Noodle arrived. The bassist pushed himself out the jammed elevator doors, smiling proudly. The robot dropped a new tray on the bed. 2D slowly crossed his arms over his stomach, feeling like he would throw up. It was sushi, the edible food his stomach had been craving but on one of the rolls was a sparkling green scale. Much too big to belong to a normal fish- in fact 2D was completely convinced it was yours. He'd memorized every detail of you, your glimmering tail wasn't hard to remember. 

 

Murdoc tossed himself on the bed next to 2D, "A real treat, ain't it?" 

 

"Yup." 2D swallowed, "What kind'a fish is it?" 

 

"Tuna." Murdoc hid his smirk and nodded to Cyborg Noodle, "Put up a real good fight, didn' it?" 

 

The robot shook her head in agreement. A shiver went up the singer's spine when his ears picked up the end of 'The Sirens Song'. He fought a smile but the relieved expression on 2D's face revealed to Cyborg Noodle his thoughts.

 

"Somethin' th'matter?" Murdoc asked knowingly. 

 

Before 2D could answer, there was a tapping at the window. Cyborg Noodle already had her shotgun in hand, aiming it at the window. Murdoc jumped to open the curtains while 2D leapt to aim the gun away from the window. While the robot girl battled with the singer for the gun- which wasn't hard, she shoved him back against the wall and he stayed put- Murdoc was in awe at the siren outside the window. You stared back at him, frightened what would happen if you moved. The cyborg had a weapon aimed at 2D and he looked to you with a terrified expression that pained you to see.

"Hello there, love," Murdoc motioned for 2D to stand while slowly backing towards the elevator, "Why don't we meet upstairs?" 

 

You didn't budge.

 

You watched with wide, (e/c) eyes, as 2D was pulled into the elevator by the green man. You locked eyes with your crush until the door closed completely. Once the moving room started going up, you darted to the surface. Your heart pounded in your chest as anxieties began to consume your head. You lifted yourself up to sit on the plastic beach, fins still in the water. The leader of the sirens back in Australia thought the children to never completely leave the water. When laying on rocks to sunbathe, sirens always had the tips of their tails dipping into the water. The tall tales they told to each other (if they weren't completely submerged in water) consisted of siren's tails shriveling up or siren's disappearing and never being heard from again! You looked at your tail in wonder, curiosity had always been your biggest weakness. Surely a second couldn't hurt, right?

You hesitantly pulled your tail from the water and lied completely in the sun. It felt nice to be out of the greasy water, the sun slowly drying you off. You looked to your tail and shrugged, tall tales was all they were after all. Your head jerked towards the sound of a door opening and 2D cursing. He had a hand shading his eyes but he was still squinting. It was blazing hot but you wondered when he had been outside last. Suddenly your tail began to feel weird and Murdoc and 2D stared at you in shock. You followed their eyes to your tail and squeaked loudly, not knowing what to do! Your scales disappeared and changed from green to (s/k). The fins at the end of your tail shrunk and morphed into bare feet- human feet! With toes and everything! You shivered at the odd feeling of your tail popping apart into two separate... legs? Yes, you now had legs!   
At first you started to hyperventilate, 2D rushing over to your side to hide you from Murdoc's view. The scrawny man pulled one of his shirts off over his head to cover your naked frame. You probably wouldn't care- or even notice for that matter- you were technically always topless in the water, after all. However, 2D didn't want Murdoc looking at you like you were a piece of cake. The singer assisted you in putting on the shirt, smiling at your confusion. He pulled your damp hair free from inside the shirt and couldn't help but look you over. You were more beautiful than that disgusting window let on. You looked up at 2D, your (e/c) eyes catching his. He gave you a goofy smile and you began laughing, touching his face as if this was a weird dream. 

 

"Alright you two, c'mon now." Murdoc's voice pulled your attention to him. Cyborg Noodle stepped forward and nodded her head in the direction of the elevator they'd come from. Your eyes trailed up to the oddly shaped house that, you wondered how the inside looked. Suddenly the issue arose that you didn't know how to walk. You found that out when you couldn't stand up- or rather you did stand up but fell back on your ass. Murdoc bursts out laughing which made your cheeks burn green, much like when 2D made you blush. 

 

"You'll get used t'fat." The singer mumbled with a small smile, scooping one arm around your waist and the other under your legs. He hoisted you up to carry you like a bride which slightly surprised you. You didn't expect 2D to be able to lift more than a pillow with how small he looked through the moldy window. Suddenly you realized how close you both were and how good he smelled. Aside from the human scent, he smelled sweet and minty. 

 

"Welcome to the new Gorillaz crib," Murdoc gestured with his arms to the house all around him, "And your new home." 

 

You were mildly impressed with how luxurious it looked. The mixed sounds of complaints and music was somewhat overwhelming. You remembered 2D telling you about the other people that were trapped here for the album. The only reason his room was 10 feet below the surface was because he kept escaping from his room, so either it was really easy to slip away or the collaborators weren't bright. You glanced at Cyborg Noodle and concluded it must've been her fearsome presence that kept everyone in check. 

 

"I suspect she'll be bunkin' with you, mate, aye?" Murdoc chuckled darkly and elbowed 2D in the ribs. 

 

"What makes you think I'll be stayin' here?" You snapped.

 

"First, I need ya t'make this one sing the damn songs." Murdoc pointed a thumb at his singer, "Then I need your voice."

 

"Mine?" You deadpanned.

 

"A siren's voice has got t'be the best on this rotting planet. You singing in my album would be a huge hit!" He explained. 

You looked around for any balconies or windows you might be able to jump out of but stopped when your eyes landed on Cyborg Noodle, who was scowling at you. Murdoc smirked, looking very proud of himself for everything working out. He waved his hand and gave the cyborg an order to escort you both down to 2D's room. The elevator ride down was beyond awkward and uncomfortable- probably for all 3 of you. The moving room came to a stop and the doors opened, 2D was still carrying you and rushed out of the elevator. You both avoided glares from Cyborg Noodle until the doors closed and she was gone again, leaving you both alone. Your (e/c) eyes trailed up to 2D's dark ones and you both began to laugh. A hearty laugh that wouldn't stop for quite a while! 2D sat you on the bed and rested on the opposite side, sadly looking out the window.

Now you were both trapped.


	2. No Plan Yet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and 2D are slowly getting more comfortable around eachother... Maybe a little too comfortable.

||Something Fishy||  
2-D (Stuart Pot) X Siren!Reader

||Warnings||

language  
murds is still a turd   
snogging (making out)  
flufffff

||Chapter 2||

No Plan Yet

 

2D had gotten pretty accustomed to the room. Obviously he didn't like it but he didn't react this way and your behavior worried him, to say the least. He knew little of what you needed but what he knew from the bit that you told him, you weren't getting any. You used to be in the water, swimming all day every day unless it was to nap and soak in the sun. The singer had compared you to a flower at one point, you needed sun and water or you would... Yeah, he didn't want to think about that. 

2D knew it was selfish but he wanted you to stay here with him. Having someone to talk to and take care of was new for him altogether! It was always him that needed caring, you depending on him gave him something to do and made 2D feel wanted. The singer would hold your hands as you practiced walking around the room. The first time you attempted to walk you tripped and though 2D was there to help, you screamed and his ears were ringing for an hour. He had forgotten that you were a deadly siren, a species that lured humans with their voice to their deaths to eat them. The azure haired man looked to you as you slept peacefully on the bed, your mouth slightly open to remind him you still had those razor sharp teeth. You were only helpless now because you were technically beached. In water you were like a lethal weapon but in this room you were only a danger to 2D. Also when you were in the ocean, you had stuck around to help the singer escape. Now you were both trapped in the small room with no signs of freedoms in sight. He sighed and rubbed his tires eyes, looking to the clock that read 12:03am.

Now going on day 3.

Murdoc hadn't caught any fish or brought down food since your arrival. 2D wondered with fear how long you could go without eating. He saw you swallow a school of fish within a minute through the window by his bed and he knew you ate more when you weren't in his sight. 2D heard your stomach growl and watched you frown in your sleep, clutching your stomach. The situation grew more dangerous in 2D's head, paranoia spreading like wildfire in his mind. Although he didn't work well under pressure, an idea popped into his string of worries which calmed him down. The man sunk to the floor as quietly as he could and reached under the bed, grabbing for a candy bar from his secret stash. If 2D could tide your hunger over just a little longer, he wouldn't be so nervous. He mentally crossed his fingers that Murdoc would get some food soon. 

The singer looked to you again, sleeping comfortably in his bed. 2D didn't mind sharing his room with you and vice versa. Minus being here against your will, you were fairly content. You and 2D have gotten closer but you couldn't place your finger on what felt odd about it all. Hunger was a common feeling you had and it had a simple solution, why was this any different? Normally things were straightforward with your species- the confusion, lack of food, sunshine and water only intensified it all. The little pang in your chest returned when you peaked open an eye, instantly it adjusted to the darkness, and you saw 2D. He was holding something in his left hand and biting the nails of the right one. 

You felt more attracted to him now that you saw more of his quirks and behavior- he was utterly adorable! You felt a lump form in your throat when the thumping in your heart returned. This happened whenever you thought about the singer, your heard would beat much faster than normal. 

A thought popped into your head as you closed your eyes to try and sleep again. Yesterday, you and 2D were sitting next to each other on the bed, gossiping like teenagers. Actually you were answering questions about each other's species when he brought up one you don't have the answer to.

"Do sirens do that- that whole mating thing?" He asked, avoiding your eyes by looking around the room. 

"I've only heard one story about that." You explained as you wiggled your toes, "Sirens don't need to 'mate', the leader will reproduce herself when she sees fit."

2D seemed a little disappointed, mostly confused, but looked to you as you continued.

"But, one day, they saw a siren leave the safety of their caves to meet a human sailor. Apparently she was in love with him and he convinced her to run away with him." You trailed off and stopped wiggling your toes.

"And?" 

"No one knows what happened after that." You looked to your feet and chuckled sadly, "I might have an idea though."

2D smiled sadly and put an arm around your shoulder to comfort you. Your face flushed as you looked to your lap, slightly leaning into his touch. 

"We'll get you back to the ocean, (Name)." 2D promised you. 

 

Sleep wasn't an option anymore, your stomach was growling to the point where it became painful. You hugged your knees and silently begged it to be quiet. You knew 2D was frightened of you, probably thinking you were going to try to eat him. It wasn't hard to tell when 2D became anxious, he would bite his nails or cross his arms and try to make himself shrink by backing to a corner or crossing his arms. You wanted to protect 2D, help him escape- not scare him! You clenched your jaw and fought back tears of frustration at the thought of your only friend being terrified of you. You gasped feeling a hand gently touch your shoulder, (e/c) eyes shooting open. Of course it was 2D, looking back at you quite concerned. 

"Wassit a nightmare?" He asked. You stayed silent but sat up and hugged your knees again.

"I get those too, sometimes..." 2D admitted quietly, "Any- Anyways I have somefin' for ya." 

You looked at him, though he couldn't see you in the dark like you could see him. He held out the candy bar he grabbed earlier and tried to make out your face in the dark. The singer was secretly hoping this could wait until morning so he could see your reaction but if you were awake, now was as good a time as ever. 

"Thank you, D!" You smiled and crossed the bed to hug him. 2D found himself blushing at the contact, your lips dangerously close to touching his neck. Suddenly his scent of butterscotch and mint smelled all too delicious. You didn't like to eat humans, never did, but he smelled even more intoxicatingly than ever. It wasn't hunger that you felt in this moment but you still couldn't resist the urge you felt. Your sharp teeth grazed 2D's neck and chills went down his spine. The singer was frozen with fear yet excited at the same time. He tried to speak but his words got stuck in his throat, the only thing that managed to slip out was a moan when you bit down on his neck. You gasped once you realized what you were doing and pushed yourself away from 2D.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-" Tears pricked at your eyes but he cut you off, crashing his lips onto yours. You were taken aback at his action, though it was sweet and incredible, you were unsure how to respond. 2D pulled away, just as shocked as you. 

"That- that was.. a mistake." 2D stuttered, not believing his own words. Your heart shattered right there. Anything else to him would be fine, you didn't want to be a Paula, a stripper or some regret from last night. He'd told you about all of those times he wished he could go back and change what he'd done. You didn't want to one of those, you didn't want to be a mistake to him! 

"Don't say that.." Tears welled up in your eyes again.

"What?" He asked. You weren't sure if he was genuinely confused but you assumed he was and continued.

"I-I don't want it to be a mistake." You mumbled, pressing your lips back onto his so you wouldn't have to hear his response. Rejection you could handle later, as long as you got one more taste of his sweet lips. 2D didn't pull away like you thought he would, he wrapped his arms around you gently and returned the kiss. Greedily kissing each other with such passion you both forgot you needed air, gasping for breath when you finally pulled away. You'd loosely hugged his neck and felt warm liquid trail down your elbow. 

"2D, you're bleeding!" You squeaked, launching off the singer's lap to find the first aid kit. You'd seen where he put it because he frequently took pills from the kit when Murdoc forgot to bring down his normal painkillers. With shaking hands you picked out what you would need and sat back down on the bed, inspecting the wound you caused. 2D hissed when you wiped the blood away with an alcohol wipe.

"'M so sorry." You whispered, carefully placing a band-aid over the bite mark. 

"Nah, s'fine-" 2D still couldn't see you but he suspected you looked guilty. 

"No, for biting you." You clarified, putting one hand on his neck, sending shivers down his spine, "I promised myself I'd never hurt you a-and look!" 

2D never realized how small your hands were compared to his. Or how much he enjoyed your contact. You always touched him gently, like he was glass and you were afraid you would break him. Your words suddenly made 2D feel guilty. It might have been obvious to any outsider's looking in but he was absolutely clueless up until this point. Judging by your behavior a few minutes ago- the bite, not the kiss- you probably didn't know what you were feeling either. 2D placed his hands over yours and closed his eyes. He felt at peace for once. 

"(Name), I-I know this isn't really ideal for eiver f'us, bein' here an' all." He attempted to start his confession, "But I- I fink.. Uh. You're really..?" 

Everything he wanted to say was in the tip of his tongue but they wouldn't flow the way he wanted it to. He liked you. Anxiety filled him at the thought of a relationship but when he looked at you, he was only scared of losing you. The chemistry you had together was insane, you were interested in everything he had to say and swallowed every word. You actually listened to him and treated him like a person. 2D felt a little normal when he was with you! He adored the time you spent together as friends but he felt like he could-- No. He wanted to gain something more.

"What is the equivalent of a mate in... your world?" You asked, straining for the right words.

"A partner." 2D said, an odd amount of hope in his voice.

"Sirens don't normally do those." You said bluntly.

"I see..." 

"But." You started with a shaky sigh , "I want that. With- with you." 

2D perked up at that.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! It's like I'm hungry, I-I feel empty inside. I just want to be close to you a-and-"

The azure haired man shut you up with a passionate kiss. This time you weren't totally surprised and though it was still very awkward, it was sweet. You softly put your hands on his chest, trying to find a comfortable position. 2D gently tugged you into his lap, guiding your hands around his neck. 

He pulled away blushing, "Can- can I try somefing?"

You nodded with half lidded eyes and lips slightly parted. The sight of you made his pants seem tighter than they were and he silently prayed you wouldn't notice that. At least not yet. 2D had caught you once trying to watch him get dressed after a shower and awkwardly had to explain to you why it wasn't ok. You were very confused as to why but more curious what his human body looked like. You'd only seen other sirens and yourself in the mirror for the first time two days ago!Disappointment was easy to detect but 2D persisted it was good manners. Admittedly this was a bit hypocritical for he'd peaked at you changing before. It wasn't in a perverted way- he had to help you get dressed, you almost fell over trying to fit your head and arm in the same shirt hole! As he untangled you from your clothing disaster, he avoided looking at you as best he could. However he glanced at your chest while helping you put on a bra and bit his bottom lip as punishment.  
2D forced the memory away and pressed his chapped lips to your plump, soft ones. He slid his tongue questionably into your mouth, your sharp teeth sent a shiver down his spine. For a moment he wondered if this was a bad idea- then you followed his lead at that thought instantly disappeared. 2D had no idea you would taste this sweet! If he was honest, he expected you to be rather fishy in the smell department. However the first time he held you, you smelled of flowers and now tasted like sugar! 2D loosely held you close, enjoying the feeling of holding and kissing someone again. This kiss meant something to him for the first time since his ex girlfriend and his heart leapt for joy at the thought. You were a quick learner, holding back your smile was the hardest part. Happiness couldn't scratch the surface of what you felt! Eventually you both pulled away, gasping for air. Gently 2D kissed you one more time, this one quick and soft but just as passionate as the last.

"Could I try one more thing?" He whispered, making you shiver. 

Of course curiosity took over and made you nod. You closed your eyes and waited in anticipation. Suddenly you jolted up but 2D held your hips. A sharp pain in your neck slowly turned into a pleasing sensation, making you relax back into his lap. A quite moan slipped out which gave 2D his cue to stop. You frowned, slightly disappointed.

"What was that for?" You groaned, wiping his saliva from your neck.

"Payback." He smiled smugly, chuckling at your reaction. You sadly looked to his neck, the blood had stopped flowing but it didn't look any better. 

"Hey it-it's really ok!" 2D gently touched it, his cold fingers touching the band-aid you placed over the wound

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me," 2D breathed out a moan, "It's definitely ok. P-Plus look!" 

You got off the pretty boy's lap to look at your neck in the dirty mirror, where a dark bruise with gaped tooth mark was imprinted on your neck. Your reaction threw you and 2D into a laughing fit, falling back on the bed. Before long, you and 2D are cuddling and drifting off to sleep. You notice your (now) boyfriend rubbing his temples a lot and shifting uncomfortably, you knew it was a migraine. Quickly you hummed a soft tune next to his ear and watched as 2D's head slowly fell into the fluffy pillow and his eyes shut completely. He had no idea you would do this, and you felt guilty, but you didn't like the side effects you read on the bottle of the pill container. It never hurt him, he just peacefully fell asleep the instant he heard the tune. Suddenly you had an idea.

You knew how to escape!


	3. Your Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a plan and execute it immediately which might’ve been a mistake..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( i'm sorry i’ve been absent for so long and i’m sorry about the short chapter! just something to hold y’all over! i have lots of new ideas and inspiration so hopefully i’ll have a chapter out every month if i can <3 any ideas, thoughts or wishes i would love to hear :3c ))

||Something Fishy||

2-D (Stuart Pot) X Siren!Reader

||Warnings||  
language  
murds is STILL a turd 

 

||Chapter 2||  
Your Plan

 

As soon as 2D woke up you didn't hesitate to explain your entire plan. He ate up every word, the smile growing and growing on his lips. The elevator started up right on cue and 2D squeezed your hand reassuringly before releasing it. Mutually you decided it was better if Murdoc didn't know you two were now dating. 2D winced at the horrible memory of the satanist “helping” his past girlfriends cheat on him. Anxiety flooded inside him at the beginning thought of losing you! However you made it easy to push the feeling away, especially when it was just the two of you.. which was almost all the time. Murdoc rarely came down unless it was to bother 2D about the album, hardly ever to bring you both something to eat. You quickly learned how to rhyme and helped your azure haired boyfriend out as much as you could. Often he became frustrated with lyrics and melodies but it wasn't hard to relax him. You would hum to him rub his head, quickly soothing the singer.  
Cyborg Noodle would come down more than Murdoc but never to bother him about the album. However it wasn't pleasant either. Actually she wouldn't talk at all... or make eye contact unless it was to glare. The robot brought food with her along with candy every time. You had mixed feeling about the girl, especially knowing she was based off a real "Noodle" that was 2D's friend and band mate. Murdoc was the reason she disappeared in the first place which made your list for disliking him continue to grow. The sooner you took your boyfriend far away from this retched plastic beach the better.

"One more time, before the sour pickle comes down." 2D whispered, glancing at the clock. It was 10 minutes before Murdoc or Cyborg Noodle would come down to bring food. If it was the bassist he'd be late, which wasn't a problem, but if it was the robotic girl, she'd promptly be on time. Either way you would hear the elevator start up and the loud noise grow as it got closer. 

Your plan was foolproof! 

And Murdoc was indeed a fool.

All you and 2D had to do was become compliant to Murdoc's plan. If he wanted you to sing, then you would. The green man was convinced that your voice would be safe to listen to over recordings and Satan knows, once he had his mind set then there was no changing it. So you would lead Murdoc to believe you'd cooperate with him, hypnotize him to sleep and run like hell to the ocean! Tricking the whale like always would be as easy as it was before, getting your boyfriend out of the room wouldn't be. Murdoc would suspect you two are up to something when suddenly jumping onboard with his "master plan". He would keep you two separate or at least guard one with Cyborg Noodle.  
If 2D was kept down in his room you could always smash the glass and pull him out? No. Breaking the glass window would be risky. 2D could drown if the hole in the window wasn't broken big enough for you to him slip out. You were strong on a full stomach but currently you were weak, living off nothing but candy bars would do that to anyone. You crossed out the thought of breaking the window and decided you would have to retrieve him yourself. It would definitely be a time cruncher but you could do it. 

You had to.

Just as you and 2D finish making last details on your brilliant plan, the elevator starts up. Anxiety strings through you and somehow you start shivering. Your boyfriend notices this immediately and hugs you tight. He's all too familiar with the anxious feeling you have. 

"I believe in you, (Name)." 2D whispers, confidant in your plan. His words and action calm you down, you return the hug and let out a shaky sigh. The elevator noises get closer and you both reluctantly pull away. 2D moves to the floor and picks up a comic book. He glances at you one last time and smiles. You study his face as if it's the last time you'll see him and smile back. Now feeling slightly more reassured, you both act as causal as possible. The doors open and the atmosphere changes completely. It's so silent can hear 2D's heartbeat, definitely too fast to be normal. Your smile has long been faded but you force your lips to keep straight as you face the pickle in front of you. 

"You ready to go then, beautiful?" Murdoc smiles at you, somewhat expecting his charms to work. Instead you continue to play coy and tilt your head as if you were confused. 2D bites his bottom lip to keep from smiling, hiding his face behind the comic book. The man growls and points his thumb at the elevator. You get off the bed and make your way inside, pressing yourself against the cold walls. Claustrophobic became an all too familiar word to you lately. In the ocean you were limitless! Now you went from a small room to an even smaller moving room. You kept your breathing as steady as you could but gripped the bar like you would slip if you let go. Cyborg Noodle noticed this but Murdoc wasn't paying attention. He was tapping his finger on his leg to the awful elevator music. The robot realized you could walk now, unlike when you first arrived and fell constantly. It amused her but she kept a straight face. Per usual.

Murdoc led you to a room that he called the "magic maker" or something. You weren't paying attention to him really. Your head was spinning, remembering the plan but also trying to memorize every turn you made to get back to the elevator. You swallowed the worries you had and walked a bit more confidently. By this time tomorrow you and 2D could be halfway to Hawaii! He kept telling you about those fun drinks that taste bad but make you feel really good. Apparently Hawaii had the best and 2D couldn't wait to try them with you. Focusing on the new memories to make with your boyfriend made you even more confident. You had to get him out of here at least. 

"This is where we'll be doin' our recording." Murdoc's voice brings you back to reality.  
He grumbled something as he began turning on machines. A button he pressed turned on a light behind a glass which revealed a secret room with a microphone and headphones. You were nudged towards the room by Cyborg Noodle, rather roughly too. With a deep breath you hesitantly went into the room. Murdoc joined you and handed you paper with words on it. You knew some letters from the sides of ships you'd seen floating by— but it was mainly all a jumble of words you didn't know. 

"I can't read." You said bluntly.

"You what?!" 

"I ca-"

"I heard you! Satan, you're as dull as that faceache." Murdoc growled and slumped onto a black couch in the room you hadn't noticed. For a moment his irritated state slipped away into somewhat of a sadness.

"Alright. C'mere." Murdoc said calmly. You hesitantly sat next to him on the couch and watched his long finger nail point to a letter. He made a sound and you matched it. Murdoc told you the words he wanted you to sing and pointed to what they were on the paper so you could follow along. After that 15 minute dilemma, Murdoc left the room and closed the door. The plan rushed through your head once more and you let out a shaken sigh. 

You could do this.

2D paced around his small room, his heart beating quickly and painfully in his chest. No one liked the unknown but 2D just about loathed being left in the dark. He was running the plan over and over in his brain, his headache making it extremely hard to concentrate but it didn’t stop him. The elevator was silent so you were definitely upstairs. 2D closed his eyes and acted as if he was in your place, how long it would take to get to the recording station. He thought about if you could even run, you only just started walking! How much longer did he have to bloody wait?! He looked out the moldy window with sorrowful eye sockets. You wouldn’t abandon him.. would you? For the first time in months, 2D stamped his anxiety down. 

No. 

You wouldn’t.

You lingered around for weeks when you were free just to get 2D off the beach! Unfortunately now you were trapped here with him but he knew you didn’t regret it. It was either you or your species, either way you were very blunt. You never hesitated to tell 2D how happy you were that you were here with him. You never took a second with him for granted. 2D picked up the sound of a ear piercing shriek through the semi-broken air vents. His heart pounded faster. For minutes that’s all he could hear was the sound of his own heart, achingly thudding in his chest. Then a glimmer of hope appeared at the sound of the elevator climbing down. 2D smiled and laughed in disbelief.  
You did it! His heartbeat didn’t slow down. Something felt terribly wrong. He let out a shakey sigh as his lips faltered. Then his smile all but vanished as the unfortunate unveiled before him. The elevator doors cranked open and you were not inside. 2D was face to face with a furious Murdoc and glitchy Cyborg Noodle.


	4. Worrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and 2D face more challenges after being caught by Murdoc. 2D gets started on a plan but he gets distracted.

||Something Fishy||

2-D (Stuart Pot) X Siren!Reader

||Warnings||  
language   
violence  
sexual themessss

||Chapter 4||  
Worrying

 

Uncontrollable rage took over from that very second.

“Where is she?!” 2D shouted, clenching his fists. Normally Cyborg Noodle would immediately respond to his reaction with actual violence, however only sparks flew from all around her body as she tried to move. She was clearly malfunctioning. Murdoc didn’t flinch at 2D’s words, he just stood there scowling at him. He raised his fist to launch it at the pretty boys face when he saw it. How could the green genius have missed this?! The dark red mark popping out from under 2D’s collar. The healing bite mark you had given him from the previous night. Murdoc immediately began to smirk.

“That explains it.” He chuckled darkly. 2D looked at him in confusion. 

“Wha?” 2D tried, pressing for him to go on. 

“You got a lil’ somefin’ right there.” Murdoc pointed to his own neck, knowing it would click for his singer in a moment. 2D’s face dropped, his eyes open wide. He was royally fucked. For a moment he wondered if he could get away with it by telling Murdoc you tried to eat him? But there was no use trying to lie- 2D was terrible at lying anyways. Now Murdoc knew and had leverage to use against the singer, which he would definitely abuse. The bassist pulled up a broken chair and sat in it, leaning back and tapping his chin thoughtfully. 2D sat on the bed and glared at him, silently hoped he would fall. Moments that felt like minutes went by before he spoke.

“A’ight. I have an idea.” Murdoc said at last, placing the chairs legs on the ground and facing his singer. 

“Yeah? Was’ that then?” 2D mumbled.

“All I want is the album to be finished, yeah? So sing for me.” Murdoc demanded the last part with a sadistic smile, “In return I’ll give ya back yer lil’ girlfrien’... That is, if I can’t take ‘er for meself.”

That did it. 2D pushed himself off the bed that second and reached for Murdoc’s neck, screaming in anger. The satanist was knocked to the ground as 2D punched him and tried to choke him out. Murdoc struggled to reach in his pocket and push the singer off him at the same time. Finally he grabbed what he wanted and kicked 2D to the other side of the small room. Murdoc stood quickly, catching his breath and glaring at the man. 2D returned the favor, glaring back at him as he sat up. 

“This,” Murdoc explained, holding out a little box with a small antenna and big red button, “Is a remote for a shock collar on your broad. You or ‘er pull any more tricks and that’s it.” 

2D watched as Murdoc dragged his cyborg into the elevator and left. Tears of frustration pricked at his eyes and threatened to fall. 2D was back to being alone inside this tiny room. Hours went on and the day started slipping away. The worried expression on the singers face was clear, he was more than distraught. Anxiety was having a race inside his mind. 

What was happening to you? 

Where could you be on this fucking island?

Are you hurt?

2D began hyperventilating. He knew Murdoc would never hurt you, he obviously needed you for this crazy album. However the dark whispers in his mind reminded him of Murdoc’s silver tongue, how he talked almost all his ex’s into bed. 2D grew jealous, angry and sick to his stomach at the thought! You were HIS damnit! Not only that but Murdoc would use you and toss you aside like bad sushi. 2D wanted to cherish you and every moment with you. His heart pounded at the thought of you but every time it seemed like he was calming down, another worrying thought jumped in his mind.   
Tears finally stopped as he managed to calm down. His head throbbed a bit and he hummed the song you sang to him one night, in hopes it would do the same magic. It didn’t but it made him feel slightly comforted. 2D forgot how lonely this room was, it suddenly felt 4x too big. He sighed with a heavy heart. The singer looked to the window, fondly remembering when you would visit him. He jumped when he saw your big (e/c) eyes looking in through the window. 

“(Name)?!” 2D stumbled to get up, in a rush he fell then quickly crawled the rest of his way to the bed. The top of your head and your eyes were all he could see, they looked overjoyed when he first saw them but now look sad.

“(Name)! Y-you...” 2D’s voice trailed off when he saw you poke the rest of your head into his view. You were chained to his room from the collar Murdoc just told him about. Now he understood what the satanist meant. While you were underwater with that, nothing would be safe if Murdoc were to turn it on. Everything within miles would be electrocuted! 

“I’m sorry, 2D, I let you down...” You finally spoke, looking to the ocean floor instead of the pretty boy through the window. 

“Don’ be sorry, that was our first attempt! It went better than my first try.” He said with a big tooth gapped smile, trying to cheer you up. You have a tiny smile in response. 

“What happened?” He asked and your smile fell again. 

“When I was up there, I did what we planned. Murdoc showed me what he wanted me to sing. Once he left the box I was in, I screamed before he could put on the headphones! It broke the glass, the pickle man dropped to the floor and the robot started glitching!” You explained best you could how everything happened, “I was running back to the elevator when I fell... Murdoc put this thingy on me, I felt a horrible sting all around and I passed out.”

2D caught the gist of what happened. Murdoc put the shock collar on while you were down then electrocuted you to knock you out. How he managed to hook you down here was a mystery but he wasn’t about to question Murdoc’s method of madness. Anger rose for a moment when he realized you were naked once again but he blushed and tried to avoid staring. He thought about how he would miss seeing you in his clothes when he caught a glimpse of your neck. His bite mark was fading to his disappointment while yours was vivid enough to get him caught. Of course he didn’t blame you, though. 2D watched your gills from under the collar, it must be more uncomfortable then you were letting on. 

“I’m jus’ glad you’re ok” 2D smiled. The room felt a little less lonely with him knowing you were just on the outside.

“What now?” You asked, looking defeated.

“I’ll fink of somefin, love.” 2D whispered as he turned around and slumped onto the bed. 

 

2D didn’t remember falling asleep but when he opened his eyes again it was pitch black in his room, meaning the sun went down and it was nighttime. The chain made an eerie scraping sound against the outside of his prison which reminded him that you were your fishy self once again. He looked out the window to see you swimming in circles. You looked uncomfortable and boy were you! With your gills being so sensitive, it was painful having a collar so close to them. The chain didn’t help your annoyance. Unlike sharks, sirens could stop for minutes at a time they didn’t have to keep moving. However with a heavy weight pulling you down and no where to rest, you had no choice but to swim back and forth to stay afloat. You made a game out of it and pretended you were 2D’s body guard- like how he told you about them! You would protect your boyfriend from the dangerous fish that roamed the area. That didn’t happen to be a lot. The only thing swimming that wasn’t you was the whale but he didn’t come around as often anymore. You hissed at him and covered the window when he tried peeking in at your 2D. 

As your boyfriend watched you he grew upset. There was no way Murdoc could be convinced to let you free but he had to try. He closed the curtains as quietly as he could and pulled out a flashlight. After a few minutes of scrounging for paper and a working pen he managed to pull himself together to start writing. After an agonizing hour of frustration he heard your soothing voice. You were only humming but 2D suddenly got inspired! His mind couldn’t stop the ideas from flowing from his head to the paper. Top to bottom, front to back every inch was covered in new songs. The dark bags under his eyes would be worth it if he could convince Murdoc to let you come back in the room with him. 

Wait. 

2D paused and listened. The chain had stopped scraping against the room. 2D jumped up from his spot on the floor and yanked the curtain open, letting the moonlight in. He could barely make out your figure but there you were. You were still pacing around, you looked just as tired as 2D.   
While he watched you swim around his eyes trailed to your body. It was innocent at first, 2D never really noticed just how long your tail was until now. Up went his eyes, you had abs and muscles in your arms from all the swimming you do. 2D’s face blushed when he caught himself staring at your breasts. He looked away and began panting, normally you were in a position that covered your- erm- chest area. Your gorgeous (h/c) hair was long after all. 2D suddenly missed how it would tickle his nose when you cuddled up to him. How surprisingly sweet you smelled and the way you would straddle him so nonchalantly. 2D stopped his thoughts before they could turn naughty but his boxers already had quite the tent that throbbed painfully underneath. Embarrassed, he pulled a pillow into his lap and tried to relax.

It didn’t help. 

His mind trailed to the time you were in the bathroom and wanted to explore him, should he have let you? Would you let him return the favor? Between sexual frustration and curiosity he didn’t know which would be more overpowering. 2D let out a shaky sigh and decided to save this for a different night. He couldn’t pleasure himself knowing you were out there uncomfortable, he would stay up and suffer with you. 2D gave one last glance out the window and smiled. He felt safe with you, even though you were out there. 

Like he didn’t need to worry.


End file.
